Shards of the Moon
by Sabaku Ookami
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, doctor, medical genius, scientist, madman, lunatic, murderer, and dead. Naruto is all of the those things and more. Why, one might ask. Because he is the sole creator of A.C.H a virus that almost doomed the entire human race which through sheer stubbornness survived and was said to have died in the destruction of his laboratory.


A/N: Here's a story from a combination of Dragonborn Emperor and Shards of the Moon... honestly, consider it a weird monster my mind decided to try.

As for why I have not been updating? Honestly? …I'm just not in the mood to write. I get as far as opening the document to start... then stare at it for a few minutes before sighing and going to do something else. So... here's to seeing if this will help or not.

Disclaimer: I own Nothing.

Quote of the day: Nobody wants to die, but everybody gets to. - Riddick

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Almost four years have passed since the last great plague had been wiped out from the elemental nations and it's precious hidden village, Konohagakure.

It was a plague so dangerous, a threat so grave that it spread throughout the elemental nations as if it to infest every person. It devastated countries as if they were ordinary bodies made of flesh and bone falling prey to a mindless virus... and in a sense it really was a virus.

A virus created by mankind made with the best of intentions, but a virus nevertheless.

Nirphan, self-replicating cells, terraformer's, even the enemy of Kami, but at it's core it was really only one thing. Artificial Cell Hardening or A.C.H. Cells capable of creating crystals on anything, again and again, recursively forever. The greatest threat to humankind that ever existed throughout history.

A.C.H was stopped by sheer luck, just barely, with thousands upon thousands left dead in its wake. The laboratory where it was created was destroyed, its creator dead and laws in every country put in place _never_ to allow A.C.H to be created again, _ever_.

The Elemental Nations never forgot the threat or lesson from A.C.H, never ventured to try out the concept once more, not in four years...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Saya opened her eyes slowly, she blinked a few times then noticed she was nude, she looked around quickly and calmed down realizing she was alone in the room, the room was pretty bare. There was a chair by the door and a dresser, that was pretty much it aside from the bed she was in. She saw something on the chair and after a second figured out it was her clothes.

She looked around the room again to make sure no one was spying on her, she got up, walked over to the chair and started getting dressed in her clothes, they fit snugly which was odd, they were usually a little baggy. Saya shrugged, while odd it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling.

Saya opened the door and walked out in the hallway, there were four other rooms beside the one she was in, the doors were opened so she decided to take a look in each. The first room on her left was another bedroom, just as bare as the one she was in and on the right it looked like the back of a weapon's shop, a blacksmith area, if she remembered what it was called correctly. She looked at the other two room, the second left room was odd, it was filled with bookcases that had dozens of jars and bottles with different colored liquids in them and the second right room was... strangely enough a nursery that held two cribs.

At the end of the hallway was a large opened room, it had a fireplace, couch, a small table and a couple chairs and in one of the chairs was a young man reading a book. The young man had messy blond hair, on the left side of his face he had two long braided strands of hair. His eyes were as blue as the sky. He wore a black shirt, baggy dark grey pants, fingerless gloves, and black boots, over those was an open blackened robe with odd symbols for its trim. The only weapon she could see was a katana strapped to his lower back horizontally and two babies peering over his shoulder, hanging onto his clothing. She could easily see that one was a girl due to one of the baby's having her red hair in pigtails and the other having short red hair.

"A-ano," muttered Saya unsure of what to say to the blond.

The blond's eyes looked up at her, he closed the book and set it down on the couch next to him, "Nice to see that you are awake. I was unsure if you're fever would pass," he said politely as he put his full attention on her.

"Where... am I?" asked Saya curiously, she had other question but this one popped into her head first.

"A small island just off of Uzu no Kuni's southern coast," answered the blond as he stood up, "Do your clothes fit?" he asked looking at her in wonder.

"Yes... why wouldn't they?" questioned Saya finding the question very odd.

"The clothes you wore when I found you on the beach were ripped up and torn, I had to make those and I was hoping I got the correct measurements," said the blond seriously, "I also apologize for having undressed you but it was necessary to treat your wounds and make sure your condition didn't worsen. Also, may I know your name?"

"Uchiha Saya, yours?" replied Saya as she decided to sit in a chair so it would be easier for her to talk to him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I have placed your possessions in a small pack near the door in case you were wondering where your things went, Uchiha-san. Though I can't say I put _all_ of your possessions in them as some might have been lost at sea." said Naruto as he continued to stare at her.

Saya nodded though the name was somewhat familiar but she couldn't place it and replied, "Arigatou and... could you just call me, Saya? Being called Uchiha-san feels a bit disgusting."

"If that's what you wish, Saya-san," said Naruto nodding to her, "Whenever you wish to leave, I can take you to wherever you want to go."

"What do you do?" asked Saya curiously, she didn't think he was a ninja, his clothes and mannerism just didn't add up to a ninja. He was more akin to either a samurai or a young noble.

Naruto smiled gently for a second, "I don't have a job. I live on the island with the twins and that about sums it up." he answered though Saya was a bit confused by the answer.

"Okay..." muttered Saya to herself, "I would like to get back as soon as I can," she added as she thought about her situation, "But I'll don't want to bother whatever kind of schedule you have or anything.

"Hardly, if anything you'll simply add something new into my boring routine, but as I said. Whenever you're ready, just say so and I will take you to the mainland," stated Naruto before picking up his book, and went back to reading... as did the two babies on his shoulders which was a bit odd, but she'd admit she'd seen stranger things than two babies hanging off of someone's shoulders.

Saya shrugged as she thought on her situation more. Being here was possibly more enjoyable than Konoha as at least here, she wasn't subjected to mandatory house arrest like she was in Konoha. Ever since her clan rebelled against the Hokage and were promptly killed off by her eldest brother, she'd been stuck with that. Her younger brother of a year was free to do as he pleased due to... a rather unhealthy obsession to kill their older brother and had a one-tract mind which made it easy to see that _rebelling_ wasn't going to happen with him. She, however... kind of spit in the Hokage's face and things happened causing her to be under house arrest except for squad training and missions and even then under strict supervision.

"I'm going to think about it now I had a moment to consider everything," said Saya seeing this as an interesting opportunity to have freedom than be stuck imprisoned, especially now as she'd probably never be allowed out of the village after being missing for... who knows how long. "I'm going to explore," she said to herself happily before heading outside.

"Be careful," said Naruto not looking up from his book.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

1 Week Later

XxxxxX

Saya set down two plates at the table, she was cooking breakfast for herself and Naruto. They alternated throughout the week on who made which meal on which day, it was odd at first but after doing it, she liked it, a lot.

Saya smiled to herself happily, she was happy that she decided to just spend the week here with Naruto. She had no stupid brother refusing chores, making a mess or threatening others, nor was there Anbu watching her every move, no Hokage demeaning her. She was enjoying being with the blond and his two kids, Sara and Ashina. Their mother was dead and he was raising them by himself which was surprising considering that Naruto was only seventeen. She had asked about the twin's mother and he had explained that his daughter was named after her mother and that she was formerly the queen of Rouran, a city-state in Kaze no Kuni that had been destroyed in the third shinobi war. He didn't say how she died or anything and she wasn't going to pry that far. If he didn't want to say anything about it then she'd respect that.

At first, she thought the blond was some weirdo living in the middle of nowhere, but that thought vanished in the first day and she had a good amount of fun with the blond and the twins, though she was unsure if it could be viewed as fun since they did really simple things like fishing, walks, reading and he taught her a few things that she didn't know as well as play with the two kids.

"Naruto-kun, breakfast is ready," said Saya towards the hallway, unless it was his turn to cook, Naruto usually slept in since as he put it, he rarely slept in because of the twins, but since she was there she took care of them every other morning for him. Despite seeing him eat for a week, she was still impressed by the amount he could eat. Saya was sure he could give the Akimichi clan a good run in how much food one could eat.

The blond teen came out of the hallway, most of his clothing was gone save for a pair of pants and his hair was more messed up than usual. Saya was somewhat used to seeing him like that. At first, she blushed so badly he kept referring to her as a tomato with an amused smirk.

"Nice visitor," muttered Naruto looking at Sara who was holding onto Saya's shirt and poking her head over the dark haired girl's shoulder, "They must like you if they're doing that to you," he added as usually the twins didn't get along with anyone.

"I think I'm going to finish that book I started last night," answered Saya happily as she sat down across from him, "What are you going to do today?" she asked curiously.

Naruto shrugged and replied, "Maybe add onto the house more or replant some of the trees I cut down before... so for lunch, ramen?"

That was the only thing wrong with the blond, his insane appetite for ramen, she didn't mind eating it often, but Naruto took it to a totally different level especially since he could eat enough to sink a small ship.

She had also learned that the house along with everything in it, was completely built by him, even the toys for Sara and Ashina. It was shocking to learn when he explained to her.

Saya sighed as she rolled her eyes, "Fine... I'll make the ramen we _both_ like and don't start doing weird things again." she said seriously, when he made ramen more than half the time he prayed to some imaginary ramen god and she had to swat him in the back of the head for him to act normal. He always glared at her for a few hours afterward but that was about it and he was normal by dinner or morning.

"You should really believe in the ramen god otherwise your ramen will taste horrible," stated Naruto before he continued to eat.

Saya picked up Ashina as he was crawling around near her and held him in her arms before giving him the bottle she had prepared while she had been cooking and feeding Sara. "Come here, you. It's time for breakfast," she said to him gently before smiling as he started drinking from the bottle. Saya twitched at the insult, looked up at him and replied, "I didn't hear you complaining about my ramen last night, if anything you looked like you wanted to even eat the bowl, so if it's so horrible... you aren't allowed to eat my ramen." she almost laughed when he went pale as a ghost, almost. If there was one thing she learned over the week about the blond he adored ramen and it was apparent he loved her ramen.

"Gomen nasai," muttered Naruto with his head bowed to her.

"As long as you know that my cooking isn't horrible then it's fine," said Saya kindly, "I'll make ramen for lunch as long as you don't insult my skill at cooking again."

"Hai," he stated with his head still bowed to her.

From then they ate in silence as their morning banter subsided, Saya found it refreshing as she usually ate alone and it was pretty fun talking with someone, even if that person was a little weird. When they finished Naruto went back to his room either to go back to sleep or to get dressed and do work outside. Saya cleaned up after she finished, let the twins stick themselves at their usual spot on her shoulders, which was a bit unnerving for her, not to mention that she was unused to the weight, but it was started to become normal to have them on her shoulders like they did to Naruto. She'd admit, for almost one year old babies, they were _excellent_ climbers... not to mention escape artists given how many times she had caught them out of their cribs sleeping next to her or next to their father. Half of those times she had taken extra precautions to _keep_ them in their cribs, which obviously failed.

"I... suppose I can continue reading, but let's get you two some of your toys so you don't get bored," said Saya knowing the two would get bored of reading on her shoulders given she wasn't going to read a picture book to them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: And here's chapter 1. For questions... feel free to ask them, I guess.

But to kill one question before it is asked. Yes, Naruto is still the creator to A.C.H. (Who to the rest of the world, is dead. Hence, his simple life.)


End file.
